


Work - Sebaciel

by CielPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, businessman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regift for my friend, Thelordofphantomhive! Since she gifted me, I'm gifting her right back- a spin off of our OTHER RP: the Businessman Rp.</p><p>Au where Sebastian is working too much- on his <em>birthday</em>, no less, and Ciel has a gift for him. You know- a <em>gift</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work - Sebaciel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLordofPhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofPhantomhive/gifts).



 Laying out papers on an already littered desk, Sebastian Michaelis was busier than he'd ever been. Of course, ever since Ciel came into his life, he'd invested in a home office. Having previously lived in his office at work, the atmosphere at home was more… Comfortable. 

 As he reached out to grab the financial aid report Elizabeth had faxed him from the office, his eyes met the glimmer of silver on his left hand. Despite being both stressed and busy in their brand-new home, Sebastian's morning was always brightened by the sight of the band and the slender, naked back of his husband. He always loved waking up that way; even more so when he opened his eyes only to find Ciel on top of him, littering his body with warm kisses. 

 Unfortunately for Sebastian, being as busy as he was, he hadn't gone to sleep last night. Now that Ciel had finished college, he had work, just like him... And not anywhere near Sebastian's corporate building. Ciel had been targeted a few times because of his connection to the richest man in the world (he liked to think), and had insisted on some sort of bodyguard...which added to the stress he already had. Come to think of it, he hadn't properly relaxed since he'd moved out of his old house. The memories there would haunt him for the rest of his life – considering how he'd grown up. Being called the devil's child just because of his odd eye color would always stick with them, but because Ciel seemed to like them, he did his best not to say anything. 

" Sebastian – the report... did you get it?" A stern female voice sounded.

"Ah- Yeah." Sebastian responded, reminded that he had Elizabeth on speaker. "What were you saying? The gym?"

 Elizabeth audibly groaned. One thing Elizabeth had in common with her cousin was groaning – another was making him do stuff he hated with little argument.

"Your gym on Stephanie Street – you're losing money there. The sheet I faxed you shows that cost to member ratio is extremely low. If you look closely, you'll see that more stuff needs to be fixed than there are members at the gym. Some stuff hasn't been repaired in over a year, and if you're not careful, you'll see a sharp decline in members and a low rating."

 Sebastian squinted at the paper, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep. He saw that she was completely right. If it wasn't fixed, he'd have to sell the gym, and take a financial hit. "What do you recommend?" He asked.

"Well, for starters," Elizabeth began, "I'd get the pool fixed. Not all gyms have a pool, so that particular feature will attract customers. Secondly, I'd upgrade the membership agreement. Once the pool is in, and you add maybe a childcare center you can definitely raise your price. I'm thinking the value should be based on how many members in the family there are. Just for a day pass, I would definitely get the price for adults up. Maybe $12 instead of five? Kids can remain five dollars… Maybe you can add in a teen center to appeal to the membership option?"

Sebastian nodded slowly. He understood everything she said, but his mind was cloudy. He really needed coffee. Badly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a faint whine leaving his lips. Even though he was dealing with simple stuff at the moment, the pressure of going international was getting to him. He may have gyms, ad companies, and various other stores, but having built his empire on the foundation of an auto company, his products were beginning to be demanded overseas – and rather than build a port capable of shipping everything over, he decided to open a corporate building overseas. In Germany, no less. How fitting – he was from Germany.

"You okay? You don't sound so good… I only called you an hour ago and that was nine-thirty. Are you tired?" Elizabeth inquired, clearly concerned. Her tone of voice, however, made him laugh. She was thinking about him and Ciel. She wasn't stupid, and he certainly didn't blame her for thinking he'd spent the entire night fucking Ciel into oblivion. It had happened before, after all.

"I'm alright--"

"--He just didn't come to bed last night."

 Startled, Sebastian jerked in his chair. His carmine eyes lifted, meeting the calm sapphire hue of Ciel's eyes.

"Ciel?" He asked softly, standing from his office chair. "How are you here? Don't you have work?"

Ciel raised his hand, signaling him to stop- which he immediately did.

"I thought so." Ciel murmured, a sad sort of smile on his face. He approached the desk, glancing down at all the paper, fiddling with the ends of them.

"Ciel- what's the matter? Is something wrong? I thought you'd be at work..." He asked worriedly.

Ciel calmly, quietly walked around the desk, grasping Sebastian's calloused palm to link their fingers. He grabbed up Sebastian's cell phone. "Elizabeth-hey. I'm sorry to interrupt, but is there any way this stuff can wait a bit? Maybe... Until tomorrow?" 

"Uh... Well... Hi? Ciel? Nice to talk to you, too."

The grin on Ciel's face made Sebastian smile, tiredly, and squeeze those small fingers he adored. 

But the worry in Elizabeth's voice was poignant. She had every right to be, after all. Ciel had never interrupted his work before.

"I'm sorry- I promise I'll text or call you... But can it wait? Seriously?" He asked softly. "It's important..."

A shuffling of papers followed his question, and after a moment, they both heard her voice, accompanied by a faint sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll need a few signatures and directions to do _my_  job today, but other than that, I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best. Thank you! I'll have Sebastian fax you whatever you need. I'll definitely make it up to you later."

She laughed out loud, and yelled "Take me out to dinner later!" Before hanging up. Definitely something that she'd do. 

After they both murmured goodbyes to a quiet cell phone, it was set on the edge of the desk, and both gave their full attention to each other. 

Eyebrows drawn in concern, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist, palms resting comfortably on either hip. Ciel, in turn, wrapped his own arms around the nape of his husband's neck.

Sebastian's fingers slipped to the small of Ciel's back, kneading his clothed skin, coaxing a moan from those perfect pastel lips. Sebastian rest his chin on his small shoulder, kissing his neck softly. "What's wrong?" He cooed.

Ciel toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, stroking each black strand with care. "Mm, you forgot, didn't you."

Sebastian tensed. He _never_ forgot anything. Rapidly, he scanned his memory, trying to remember the significance of the date – but was it Friday? Tuesday? He couldn't remember. Shit. 

"I..."

" _Sebastian_ ," Ciel whined, A small laugh escaping him. Those nimble fingers kept his nape, rubbing out the knot that was beginning to form.

"Today is your birthday. I know you don't celebrate it, but I do, and I want you to relax today. I was going to get up early and do something, but with you awake and working, I didn't. I was also looking forward to waking you up…"

 Sebastian inclined his head, eyes closing as Ciel worked his neck like a magician. If there was one thing Ciel was naturally good at, it was relaxing him and using his fingers to do so. Ciel hit all those spots in his neck and back that he couldn't reach. 

 He didn't hear what Ciel said, but the lull of his voice had him slowly falling back down into his chair without a sound. Sebastian moaned as those fingers continued, and his thighs widened as Ciel climbed onto his lap. 

"You're so tense... You stayed up working all night, didn't you?" He whispered.

 Sebastian's fingers fell to those small, delicate hips, squeezing them because he just couldn't help it. Ciel squeaked at that, and despite having his eyes closed, he grinned because of it. 

"I did... I didn't have a choice. I was falling behind, and Germany is kicking my ass." He mused.

"Ah- I remember that. Is expanding really all that much work?"

 Yes. More than he'd care to admit. In fact, if his old self had to deal with this, he'd probably live, breathe, and take in Germany until the factory was set up properly. It was so much work… And he'd never tell Ciel how much he still needed to do. He really couldn't afford to take a break – not even for ten minutes, let alone one day, but for Ciel... Well… he may have a soft spot for him. He was his husband, after all.  

"Sometimes." He answered coolly. "It isn't too bad. Not at all- because you're here."

 The smile that made its way onto Ciel's face was priceless. He loved making him smile. He was so radiant and beautiful when he did that, and every time, Sebastian's heart beat just a little faster.

Before Ciel could even think of protesting his statement, Sebastian sat up, cupped his porcelain cheek, and kissed him.

Ciel's fingers froze but dug into his hair. It was a reaction Sebastian loved – how he held onto him while they kissed like something would happen if he didn't. It was endearing, really.

When Ciel pulled away, he was grinning with this cute pink blush Sebastian adored. They'd kissed so many times, and the fact that he could still kiss him and get a reaction like that touched him.

"Hah... You're so good at that." Ciel whispered, tangling his fingers into his hair. 

"Mm? Good at what?" Sebastian grinned. He knew exactly what he meant, but he loved hearing Ciel say it.

Ciel's blush grew brighter, and he looked away. Sebastian's lips met his temple, kissing wherever he could. Despite fatigue, he always had time for Ciel.

"Mm... Kissing me. The way you just... Do it."

"Should I do it again?"

"Yes."

 Sebastian grinned madly, squeezing his hips once more. The following yelp gave Sebastian the opportunity to kiss him just right. He wasn't in fact very good at kissing, but that was his own opinion – at least according to Ciel.

Their tongues mixed and mingled, suckling and tasting just because they could. Sebastian's fingers slid under the cotton T-shirt Ciel wore, kneading his lower back, coaxing a low moan from those perfect lips. Ciel's hips rolled in response, loving the touches he was given and begging for more.

"Mm... We should... Mm... Get out of this... This office." Ciel murmured between kisses.

Sebastian _felt_  where Ciel wanted to go- and certainly what he had in mind.

"Your- mm, hah- your birthday present... Is in the bedroom..."

Sebastian snickered, and crushed his small body to his chest.

"But what if I want to break in this new office?"

A shiver coursed through Ciel's body, and Sebastian smirked. "What if you give me my birthday present here? In this room? Right now?"

Ciel suckled out of the kiss, cupping Sebastian's face in his hands. He glanced back, trying to hide an even bigger blush because how Sebastian knew what he wanted to give him for his birthday was a mystery.  

"H-here? But... your papers... Your work..."

 Sebastian stole another soft kiss. His voice thickened, and his eyes dilated. Need and desire were quickly overcoming him, his own hips circling and rocking into Ciel's own. His words fell on deaf ears, Sebastian far too concentrated on the pleasure of their motions.

"H-hah, shit." Ciel whimpered, fingers tightening in Sebastian's hair. Clearly, he didn't mind Sebastian's silence.

 They both kissed each other at the exact same time, sloppily tasting and melding without care or precision, both just as desperate and just as suddenly needy.

"S-hah- Seb... Astian..." Ciel whined, rocking his hips hard into his. Hissing, Sebastian's palms fell to thick, round thighs, yanking him down even harder just to increase the pressure.

His pants restricted; Sebastian's growing erection increasingly obvious – especially to Ciel. Not that his husband's position was any different. 

 Gasps and moans filled the air, each practically grinding against the other to increase the pleasure; at least, they were until Sebastian had had enough and immediately began tearing at the hem of Ciel's jeans.

Ciel's arms slid down Sebastian's clothed chest, groping hard slabs of muscle without restraint. 

"H-hah-Hurry-" Ciel moaned, hips lifting up and onto Sebastian's fingers. Though shaky from desperation, Sebastian unbuttoned his pants, and tore them off. The groan that followed Ciel's released erection sent shivers down his spine, making Sebastian crave the released pressure from his own pants. 

 But his palm magnetized to Ciel's cock the second it was exposed, squeezing it with a soft moan. Ciel threw back his head, whining loudly, fingers digging into Sebastian's biceps. 

The taut skin of his cock was soft; just as he knew it was. He loved it, but he loved tasting it even more. 

 In fact – that was his very intention. The only thing that stopped him… Was the ring on his laptop for an incoming Skype call. 

 Both parties, startled beyond all means, scrambled to piece themselves back together. Sebastian rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and Ciel slid to the floor below his desk to collect his pants while he accepted the call. 

 Neither had expected the call, but Sebastian quickly grasped his composure in time to greet the man that appeared on the screen. 

 The man was a co-owner to one of the apartment complexes in the city downtown. He'd invested time and money – and the man owed him a great deal, still. Why he was calling him, though, was a complete mystery. 

"Sebastian," the man greeted warmly as the audio kicked in. "How are you? I'm sorry for calling so suddenly."

"I'm..." Sebastian started. His eyes flickered downward, catching a glimpse of his husband – who still had that lust-filled gaze that hadn't strayed from his own for even a moment. "...fine. Just tired." He finished, eyes flickering back upward to flash that award-winning smile.

if Sebastian could have locked eyes with Ciel for just a second longer, he would have seen the growing gleam in his eyes. He certainly wouldn't have been so surprised to feel those small, nimble fingers slowly tug at his zipper, and unlatch his button.

 Stiffening in his chair, his fingers immediately tangled in Ciel's ashen locks, his grip so tight from the contact – and pending touches – that Ciel drew a soft, barely audible gasp from his lips without even a touch.

"I was wondering if there was some way you could come down here this week. Steven and I want to make some modifications to the apartments that could prove to be rewarding –"

 Sebastian tensed, his free hand gripping the arm of the chair. Between the pressure on the chair and the hold on Ciel's hair,he was able to keep his face straight and his voice even – a surprisingly miraculous feat considering he hadn't had to do so before. 

"Did you contact my adviser? If I'm able to attend, she'll pencil you in. Her name is Elizabeth – do you want me to give you her number?"

 Slender fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing the ribbed flesh. Each thick vein was caressed with the gentle slip of Ciel's thumb- teasing, no doubt. Ciel had grown... Quite skillful. Quite bold, too, after their long years together.

"I wanted to get you directly… Because the contractors have already met with us, and we worked out a deal that best suits us already… they are here now – but I wanted to get your approval for an upgrade in equipment."

 A hot mouth surrounded the head of his desire, easily replacing the coaxing fingertips. Now _that_ made it difficult. Especially when that soft, decadent tongue slathered the tip, dipping into the slit and tracing each of the thick ridges that lined his cock.

 He didn't have the strength to be mad. He was certainly well distracted… Having his husband's mouth on him was an admitted hot button of his.

"Discontinue construction until I get there. I don't care how good you think your plan is. This is _my_ money you're shitting away, and it was an important decision you made without me. If I find that you're unfaithful and don't do as I say after this, I'm completely backing out. Talk to my adviser and set a date to meet. I don't care how far out it is. You messed this up yourself, and now you'll have to pay for it. If I were you, I'd undo what you just did before you dig yourself an even deeper hole."

"But sir-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm--"

Ciel swallowed his entire cock, his tonsils squeezing in restricting around the thick column. Sebastian absolutely lost it. He cut video and muted himself the second you let out his breath. He glanced down, only to find a smirking lover, whose eyes were alight and playful, his throat full of his cock. 

 His fingers had remained as tight as ever in that beautiful mop of hair, and he yanked Ciel off of him. Ciel's lewd gasps and moans had him breathless and panting. His desire  was completely drenched in saliva, dripping down his shaft right along with his precum. 

"You're really asking for it, aren't you." He purred, loosening his grasp on Ciel's hair. All he got for an answer was a cute chuckle and a soft 'I want you.'

 Sebastian let out a throaty growl, cupping his own dick in his hand.  "Patience is a virtue. I'm almost done."

Ciel's fingers over lacked his, giving both the stiff rod of flush a squeeze as well as Sebastian's on hand. 

"Hurry. You're slow..."

Ciel reached up from under the desk, carefully peeking over so as not to be seen. He enabled video and un-muted Sebastian. Apparently Ciel was a little agitated, as well, at the man trying to reestablish communication by saying Sebastian's name over and over again. Since the man wasn't muted in the first place, the two lovers got to hear the man exclaiming vulgarities at having lost Sebastian in the first place. Poor bastard was probably wondering if it had something to do with his own devices.

Once video and audio was restored, the man sighed in relief; the distraction was enough to pry Sebastian's fingers away in order to continue his ministrations. Sebastian may not have known, but Ciel thought it was incredibly hot the way his Adams apple moved up and down, as if to prevent a steady stream of moans from escaping his lips. The fact that he was working and trying to maintain composure was even more thrilling.

"Apologies." Sebastian murmured coolly. "Stop construction. Contact my adviser. Schedule an appointment. I don't have time for this right now. I have something time-sensitive to deal with, and you're keeping me from it."

Ciel suckled Sebastian's shaft, tongue flat against the underside, running over every inch of skin he could taste – just for that comment. 

 The client – or rather, business partner – fell into a blubbering mess. Apparently, he didn't know how to deal with this situation. It was obvious he was expecting a different outcome, which was a poor choice on his part.

Sebastian immediately ended the call without another word, and growled out just how crazy Ciel was making him. 

Once again, Ciel was wrenched off his erection- but this time, Sebastian stood from his chair and helped Ciel to his feet. He shivered when he realized that his husband hadn't even bothered to put his pants back on. Instead, Sebastian got to see just how excited he was. 

 His own cock was red and irritated, saliva dribbling and slickening his inner thighs while precum continued to leak. Ciel, on the other hand, was stiff. His blushed tip was soft, hot, and waiting to be touched. 

 Shutting his computer and moving it to the floor, he licked his lips. Ciel was beautiful – but when he tore off his shirt, he changed his mind. 

 Completely naked in front of him, Sebastian's heart came to a dead stop. He couldn't breathe nor think, nor comprehend how Ciel sashayed closer, swinging those sinful hips in the same way that he knew he liked. Ciel knew him too well.

He was breath-taking. Stunning. He was an angel – sent by God himself. There was no one as awing as Ciel.

" _Sebastian_ ," Ciel groaned.

His very name on those sweet lips, spoken by heaven itself was what snapped him out of his thoughts. 

 In but a mere second, Sebastian had slammed his angel of a husband back-first onto his desk. He brought himself over him, taking those lips after a loud gasp escaped Ciel. He didn't know his own strength, but if Ciel had an issue with how hard he was or how spontaneous, he never said. Perhaps he liked it rough. If he didn't… Well… He wouldn't have a choice. He married him, after all. 

"You're going to fucking _get it_." He growled onto his lips. "I almost came while talking to him, you know that, right? I need to _see_  you, at the very least, before I come- is that clear?"

Ciel merely smiled, wrapping his arms around his nape and kissing that snarling mouth. Sebastian admired how he was never intimidated by him – he was completely his own. Independent, and confident. 

 Snatching up that mouth, Sebastian greedily took his time to enjoying it this time. He tasted that sweet muscle, memorizing every ridge and row of teeth with every swipe of his tongue. 

Ciel's legs wrapped around his hips, yanking him closer, on top of him. 

 Sebastian slipped out of his pants – but he didn't care that he still had his shirt on. At the forefront of his mind was Ciel screaming and writhing while his cock was buried deep inside of him. 

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed. "I love it when you get like this."

Ciel tangled his fingers into Sebastian's hair, moaning not only because of his words, but also because he was rocking against him. Their cocks brushed together; both organs were sensitive, and both parties were quickly becoming more of a mess with each passing second. 

"H-hah... Need... Need you..." Ciel gasped out.

 Sebastian's lips fell away, mauling his porcelain neck with hungry sucks. His fingers – as if he could ever stop himself – brushed his own cock to collect the saliva, before brushing Ciel's entrance. Ciel gasped at the cold touch, but the second Sebastian pressed inside, vigorously touching and exploring, adding in and teasing, Ciel lost it. 

He moaned like a little bitch, squirming under his touch, yet rolling his hips, begging for more. Sebastian had known how greedy he was- and he, too, was the same. Both were insatiable when it came to each other. There was no limit. There was no line. They could go as far as they wanted to with little consequence. 

 Sebastian took those wrists into one hand, pinning them over his head as his lips trailed downward. 

Ciel's entire body shook – that mouth, so skillful, distracted him just enough from Sebastian's fingers, and how they left him. Instead, latching onto Ciel's right nipple, he growled out his possession.

 His thick column of a desire dragged across that sensitivity, Ciel's back arching from the contact. 

"Do you want me inside?" Sebastian teased. 

Ciel yanked harshly on jet-black locks, as if to say 'how dare you ask me that.'

"In-hm! In... Inside...!" He whined loudly, hips bucking up into his touch. 

 Just the heat of his body did wonders. He could feel Ciel's desperation with each jagged roll of his hips. He was just as needy as he was – except he had his self control. He had his own body under a tight leash. He wanted to completely, utterly, wreck him – thoroughly. 

 The tip of his reddened cock slipped inside – not enough to hit that tender spot, but surely enough to tease. Enough to make Ciel beg for more. God, he loved it when Ciel got all desperate. Desperate for _him_.

Ciel arched at the foreign entrance, the tingle that came with it, and the feel of Sebastian's body over his own. 

"Mm! Hah- please- please, more," he whimpered.

 Sebastian rolled his hips, teasing that puckered entrance. The swell of his shaft pulsed with the need to fulfill his desire, but the thought of exploring him so deep and so restlessly with Ciel pleading and begging, all kinds of needy and helpless as he watched… His mouth practically watered.  

"Touch me." Sebastian whispered. "Convince me I should."

Ciel, having never been given such a request, blushed up to his ears. He had absolutely no way to do that. His fingers, which were still embedded in Sebastian's gorgeous mane, were frozen on the spot. All he could do was control where Sebastian's mouth ended up. 

 So, naturally, the only thing he could really think to do was yank him back up to attack his lips. Trapped under the rock that was Sebastian, he had limited movement – which sparked the realization that his _mouth_  had power. That his words – if chosen correctly – could definitely rule for him.

Ciel gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, arching his body into his. 

"If you don't, I won't marry you."

Sebastian laughed softly, nuzzling their noses. "Ciel- you're  _already_ married to me. You'll need to try a little harder than that."

Ciel, trying to hide his smile from the affection, took to kissing him instead. "You're really hard- and I'm really wet. Look at me- do you see how much? I can feel you inside of me... It's not enough. I'll die."

Sebastian teasingly rolled his hips, cupping Ciel's cheek as he groaned.

"I'll ride you." Ciel finally puffed out.

Shit. Actually... That compromise was too good to pass up.

Once decided, and completely without warning, he braced himself, and pushed inward. Ciel's head thumped hard against the wooden desk, a long, loud groan floating from that hot throat. The fingers in his hair tightened; especially so, due to his size and how he'd pressed almost all the way in.

"Hmm! Fuck," Ciel gasped lowly, thighs spreading to just the right width to accommodate Sebastian. Sebastian's arms slid underneath him, palms brushing the skin of his lower back, and across his delicate shoulder blades.

Sebastian couldn't wait, and Ciel couldn't either; both craved the raw passion and desperation that was easily conveyed between them.

His hips were moving before he even registered. Ciel, whimpering, met each harsh thrust with his own, meeting him half way. Sebastian didn't even have to ask to fuck him harder, not that he really could- his hips had a mind of their own. He was just lucky Ciel was just as greedy as he was.

He kissed parted, pink lips, palms falling to his thighs to push them upward. He held him by the crease under his knee, keeping him just like that. His belly was soft and cutely scrunched up. He leaned down and kissed his stomach just because it was too cute not to.

With a swift roll of his hips, and the unsteady breath he took, he was going at it like a wild animal. Ciel was right there with him, fingernails raking down his back- surely enough, leaving a trail of wounds in his wake. Sebastian didn't notice. He never noticed. It wasn't until afterward that he felt the pulsating wounds. Sometimes they bled, sometimes they didn't- but he didn't care. It always brought him back to this moment. It reminded him just how much they loved each other.

Gasps and moans filled the air, the slap of skin against skin echoing through the large office. Ciel clung to his hair, and his other hand harshly gripped the edge of Sebastian's desk.

"Hah! Shit- oh God.  _Sebastian._ " Ciel moaned. He lifted his hips and cried out as that sweet spot was hit. 

Sebastian drove into Ciel like they'd die if he didn't- like  _he'd_ die if he didn't. He was just that infatuated.

Lips met in a flurry, tongues and teeth clashing because both were as equally serious.

Ciel, especially, due to how hard he was meeting Sebastian's thrusts. He was hitting all those right spots inside of him, driving him crazy, making him want to release.

Sebastian was so skilled, he didn't even have to touch him to make him come hard.

"S- hah- Sebastian... St- stop-" He panted. He arched closer, still, despite his request.

And Sebastian, being the good husband that he was, slowed to a gradual, shallow thrust on demand; he couldn't bring himself to stop completely. He was too wound up. Too needy.

Letting out a soft whine, he buried his face into Ciel's throat. Sebastian could feel how hot he was inside, pulsing, begging for some kind of friction...

"G-get... get off- sit down." Ciel whispered, lightly pushing him off.

Despite being much stronger and a lot heavier, Sebastian let Ciel push him away with surprising ease.  He'd do anything Ciel wanted- but the sudden halt in their escapade made him wonder if he'd done something wrong. Usually that never happened. He was crazed for him, ready to take him, and he was certainly ready to fall off the edge with him.

"Hah... w-what?" Sebastian asked, complying despite his worries. God knew how he could never tell Ciel no. He was his world, and withdrawing from Ciel left him feeling cold, and a little empty, too.

Once in the chair, though, Ciel bit his own lip. He pushed up and off the desk; a few pieces of paper stuck to his sweaty back, and the hard surface of the desk had dug into his back uncomfortably. It was quite a relief to stand.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian asked softly, leaning forward to grasp those warm palms because he couldn't stand not knowing.

Little did he know that Ciel only saw him as a teddy bear.

"No- never." Ciel assured. His knees bent, and he crawled onto Sebastian's lap, legs falling on either side of his hips.

Sebastian's palm met the slender slope of his back, cradling him just above his perfect ass.

Ciel licked his lips, and leaned in.

"I promised you this, didn't I?" He whispered. "Riding you. I want you to sit still- and I want you to watch me."

Ciel peeled Sebastian's hands away and pointed at the arms of the desk chair. "You sit in this office every day- and probably will after today- but I want you to remember this moment. Every day that you're in here, handling people and paper and juggling information that's work-related - that's time you spend away from me. So, while you touch things you hold every day,  _I_ will remind you of what you're missing out on."

Sebastian collapsed into a soft moan. He  _needed_ to touch Ciel. Nothing felt right when they didn't make contact.

He brought his palms to those small hips, gripping them hard- because if there was anything he touched on a day to day basis, it was Ciel.

"Mmmno-" Ciel murmured, squirming under the weight of his touch. "Not me- your office. Things in your office- like the arm of your chair, you idiot."

"But  _you're_ in my office- and I touch you a  _lot._ " Sebastian argued, teasing, and lightly smiling.

Ciel moaned in protest, hands settling on top of his.

"Please? I'm... trying to make a point- _a_ _nd_ ride you at the same time."

"Does your point involve me suffering?"

"...Maybe."

Sebastian growled low in his throat. "Not touching you is pretty damn difficult already, but with you on top of me, naked, and moaning? How would you feel if I didn't let you touch me while I fucked you?"

Ciel bit his lip again, and squeezed their attachment.

"Give me a little..." He whispered softly, finally removing his palms and shifting them toward the arms of the chair.

Sebastian whined softly, obviously not liking it one bit, but he complied, like always.

Ciel kissed him sweetly just for that, before arching his back, sitting tall, and then ever so slowly, he sank down onto the head of his stiff cock.

Sebastian made a pained whine.

Ciel gasped softly; he could never truly get over just how big Sebastian was, but being the one in control had him realizing that all over again. His palm snuck behind him, cradling the base. He didn't need to hold it there- it was so stiff- so rock hard that it stood straight up, ready for him whenever he wanted it.

"Oh God..." Ciel whimpered, "You always fill me so full- and you're not even all the way in, yet..."

Sebastian moaned, fingers tightening around the arm of the chair so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"D- don't- hah... s-say that."

"Why?" Ciel asked hotly, cheeks adorned with a blush. His palms finally settled on that broad, firm chest, biting his bottom lip. "it's the truth..."

"I'll want- fuck- to touch you. To flip you over and fuck you into the ground so hard you won't be able to breathe."

Oh.  _Oh._ That... sounded extremely hot- not that he was really asking for it, but... that idea might not be such a bad thing.

"Mm... but..." Ciel whispered softly, daring to roll his hips, "What about this? Me, riding you..."

Sebastian hissed, his arousal sensitive, especially when Ciel was in charge.

"Sh- fuck- shit." Sebastian moaned, lips parted. His head fell back, hitting the back of his office chair.

"Why do you do this to me?" Sebastian gasped, fingertips cinching his little hips.

"Mm... because I can-" Ciel responded, a grin plastered on his face. "-And because you asked for it."

He did. He really did. But it wasn't every day that Ciel offered to ride him. Even Sebastian knew that Ciel liked being tossed around and fucked hard.

"I suppose I did..." Sebastian finally agreed.

For effect, he slammed upward, sending a shock-wave through Ciel's system. His body arched away from him, a loud whine tearing through that hot, perspiring throat.

Just that sound had Sebastian grasping the small of his back, desperate to hang onto the edge without falling. But there was only so much torture he could take.

When Ciel sat up, he was relentless. Hands firmly on the bare chest of his husband, he bounced hard. In all honesty, it was like a see-saw, except, they were bouncing into each other, needing to meet without hitting the ground.

His fingers raised to Ciel's delicate shoulders, wrapping him up in his arms, nails digging into his flesh because it was just. That. Intense.

With a single roll of Ciel's hips, and a growl so unlike Ciel- a growl that sounded more like a demand. A demand to come- Sebastian did just that.

He emptied himself inside Ciel with a particularly loud cry, and Ciel rode him even still.

The slap of skin against skin rung in his perfect ears even as euphoria encased him- but Ciel was still moving even after he'd come. He hadn't softened at all. He was still rock hard; so painfully turned on that he couldn't sit still.

And Ciel hadn't yet come. The sight of him chasing the high- trying to join him- made Sebastian lose it.

He leaned forward, fingers guiding his legs around his waist before he stood.

Ciel squeaked, pausing his ministrations. He had to. Sebastian was so deep inside of him that Ciel could hardly breathe.

Ciel's arms flung around the back of Sebastian's toned abdomen. If he didn't get relief soon...

Sebastian left the office- naked. Even though they'd moved into a private corner just outside the city, they still had floor-to-ceiling windows and a lake just outside their back door- complete with a private beach all to themselves. Not that Sebastian was heading that way- on the contrary, he was headed to their bedroom.

Their bed was custom built to fit them- wall to wall about ten feet long. The room was big enough for two dressers, a walk-in-closet, a flat screen, and several grand book cases that lined the walls. To top it all off, they had a direct, immediate view of their little lake; a path parted the trees, giving them a perfect view of the sparkling water from their bed.

Ciel wailed in protest, not liking that Sebastian was so bold, but the man- too rich for his own good- shut him up with a deep kiss.

Sebastian, who'd sauntered through their home without a care in the world, lay him down on their massive bed.

He remained inside even while moving his love to the middle of the bed. Each movement sent bullets of pleasure through Ciel, making him moan just by moving him a few more inches to the right.

His lips, his mouth, his voice- it all made him crazed and desperate. It turned him into a wild animal- and Ciel knew that better than anyone.

Ciel's thighs raised, feet hooking around Sebastian's shoulders as the man leaned down. Those piercing red eyes made Ciel forget just what he had been doing before he'd lain eyes upon him. He had completely forgotten what this was all about.

He really didn't give a shit.

With Sebastian staring at him like this, so hungrily, ready to devour him... that was all that mattered. He loved it when Sebastian got like this- even if he wouldn't admit it.

God knew that if he admitted it, he'd only get cocky.

"I'm going to  _wreck_ you," Sebastian moaned onto Ciel's pretty pink lips, "and you're going to let me."

Ciel couldn't say no to that. He certainly couldn't even move, anyway.

Sebastian's palms clasped his arms hard, locking them in place on either side of his body. Sebastian, who was comfortably nestled between perfect thighs, rolled his hips with a savage grin. The heat that surrounded his desire was scorching hot, and he could still feel his release that was ever present inside of that greedy hole of his. It flexed and sucked him in every chance it got; it was such a major turn on for Sebastian that it was a wonder how he was ever allowed to go about his day. 

He felt that need stir inside of him, and he bent down even further. He encased Ciel's body with his own, Ciel's legs fitting perfectly around his torso.

Even though it was morning, the shades were down; the room was dark, but Sebastian could still see Ciel's blushing cheeks as plain as day. When he got this close, it isolated them even more than they already were- because the only thing they could see was each other, and every little detail that made up their features.

Sebastian personally loved staring into those sapphire eyes, loving how they got riled up, and reflected the depths of the ocean. He also got to admire his light freckles that could only be seen up close.

Ciel, quite similarly, loved those ruby hues- they reminded him of danger and adventure. With Sebastian, one day was never the same as the next. But, being a multi-billionaire was never boring in the first place.

"I love you."

And money was their usual priority- but not Sebastian.

"You're mine."

Possessive? maybe. Protective? Always.

"I don't want to stop- not until I dominate your every thought."

Completely head over heels in love? Most definitely.

Lips met in a rush, neither closing their eyes because the sight was truly intoxicating.

When Sebastian took hold of his hips and released his arms, Ciel looped his arms around the man's neck, making what was once playful into something far more intimate.

Sebastian began rocking into Ciel, whispering all kinds of sweet nothings into his ears.

Moans flooded Ciel's mouth- Sebastian stealing a handful with each kiss and leisurely lick into his mouth.

Both were so deeply into the kisses and gentle touches that neither noticed how hard they were rocking into one another. All Ciel felt was the familiar burning sensation wherever Sebastian's fingertips traced, and the fullness in his rear.

Sebastian, in much the same predicament, didn't know his own strength. The bed hardly ever shook- it was bolted to either wall, but he, despite his close proximity, was fucking the poor thing much harder than he believed.

Hard enough to leave bruises along his inner thighs.

Not that Ciel cared, but Sebastian did worry; after all, his husband was such a fragile little thing. 

The noises Ciel made were ungodly, whines and whimpers in that tone of voice Sebastian lived to hear.

Every time he made a mess of him, this was how he was rewarded. He was addicted to how vocal he was, knowing how good he could make him feel by stretching him to the max and testing his limits.

"S-Sebastian! Touch-!" Ciel gasped out, digging his nails into his neck.

Sebastian pressed as deep as he could go, rolling his hips. He brushed that bundle of nerves deep inside of him, and was awarded with a howl. Fingernails, as sharp as talons, raked down his back, decorating his body in that bright red color they both loved to see on his skin.

Sebastian's teeth bit the curve of his small ear, introducing that little bit of shock that did wonders. Ciel's heels dug into his hips, and Sebastian growled.

"Come, Ciel. Come."

Like lightning, Ciel's pleasure shot through him, thundering through his body as a wail escaped him.

Ciel had learned this trick from the master, and Sebastian purred in encouragement. Ciel didn't need assistance to fall- just like Sebastian.

Ciel clamped down on him, both around his neck and around his desire. He squeezed him so good, Ciel milked a second orgasm from him in seconds. Simultaneously, they fell together.

* * *

 

Sweat trickled down their bodies, their skin sticking even when Sebastian buried his flushed face into Ciel's throat.

Their breaths echoed through the large room, their hearts racing not only from their activity, but also because of their close proximity and how they were touching.

Ciel's fingers found Sebastian's head of hair, slipping his digits through the locks as their breathing evened out.

Sebastian shifted slowly; as he pulled away, a warm, sticky stream followed. Ciel didn't look. It happened so often that he couldn't bring himself to care about the stickiness. It was apart of Sebastian, after all.

As Sebastian rolled to the side, still buried into his throat, Ciel smiled softly. He couldn't help thinking about how hard Sebastian was going to take him when he saw his _real_ present.

Well, he was, until light snores filled the air, and Sebastian's grip on him fractionally loosened.

Ciel couldn't help but feel just a little bit bad for him as he remembered how late he'd stayed up last night.

Fondly, Ciel caressed each strand of hair, smoothing them away from his innocent face as the man faded into slumber- finally.

"Happy birthday," Ciel whispered, curling into the curve of Sebastian's body. Truth be told, he hadn't slept so well without Sebastian by his side, even if he was trying to be respectful and not disturb his work.

Birds from outside chirped cheerily in the fine morning, but despite their noises, the two curled together to catch up not only on sleep, but also on the time they'd spent apart.

"I love you," was the last thing Ciel uttered before he, too, fell asleep with the early morning sounds and the comforting warmth of Sebastian's arms around him.


End file.
